Daughter Of Goku
by Justanotherwannabeaurthor
Summary: AU. A look at what the daughter of Goku would have been like from the future timeline. Much drama and fighting to be had as she struggles with the loss of her brother and fights the androids.


Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me. I am merely using the world and characters from Akira Toriyama. I am not making any money from this or trying to rip anyone off. Veta and any original story line about her are mine. Please ask if you would like to use them. Thank you very much.

* * *

Chapter 1: They said her name was Veta

"He's gone… Goku's gone!"

It was a shock to everyone. Not once did they ever think that Goku would die. When he had gotten sick, they thought he would get better in no time. But when the doctor came and said that Goku had a heart disease that he had never seen before, everyone started to get a little worried. But…when Gohan left and came back with a seizu bean and had no effect what so ever … they all panicked.

They could hear Chichi and Gohan crying inside. So was Bulma's baby, Trunks, but Bulma couldn't bring herself to try and hush him. Her best friend had died… She remembered that this was the first place where she had actually met Goku. She couldn't believe that from a chance meeting like that, that her live would be changed so much. All the things that they had done together, gone to space, defended the planet and she had even seen him when the world's strongest man tournament when was only a little boy. Her oldest friend was gone… growing colder by the minute…

Krillian suddenly sat down on the ground. The impacted woke the sleeping baby that he was holding. It took him a moment to realize that she was crying and he tried to get her to stop, but his tears falling on her face did not help his cause. He remembered that in the last few day that Goku had been alive, they had talked while Goku held his little girl so gently. It amazed him how someone so strong and powerful one moment could be so gentle the next. They had talked about the old times when they first met and all the training that they had gone through together… and now he would be completely on his own… It seemed like a given that Goku would always be there. Never did it ever accrue to any of them that he would die. But now it had happened… What would they do now?

The front door suddenly opened and a tearful Chichi stepped out, looking around frantically. Spotting Krillian on the ground, she bent down to take the baby from him. She tried to clam the baby while tears slide down her face. But is was barely working, child was screaming even louder and waving her arms around.

"Now, now, honey. It's ok. Mommy is here… its ok…"

* * *

_Ten years later_

"It's ok, mom. It's ok, we're here…"

Chichi snapped out of her day dream as she realized that she was no longer alone in the dinning room. Lifting her head from hands, she looked up to see the worried faces of her two children. Gohan stood by the doorframe looking at her with concern while her daughter hugged her from behind.

Chichi had been preparing dinner while the two of them were out, remembering how Goku used to love some of the food that she was putting on the table, when she lapsed into memory. All the times he had come home from training, there would be a huge smile on his face as he saw the table full of food. He wasn't the best husband that there had ever been, but he did try his hardest to do right by her. He was her husband. Her Goku… her Goku was…

She couldn't stop herself as she sobbed again, and this time Gohan stepped forward as both of her children tried to comforted her.

"D-d-dinner will get could if you don't eat soon." She said as she tried to pull herself together. "You two start, I am going to wash my face." Without looking at either of them, she left the room.

Both of them stared after her and then looked at each other. Gohan and Veta sighed at the same time and took their places at the table. Although, neither of them felt much like eating. It was hard to do when they could hear their mother still crying in the bathroom.

"You know… I was worried on the way home that she might notice my busted lip… Now I kinda wished she did…"

Gohan chuckled, "You know she'll see it later."

"You think that if I fall down the stairs she'll think that I got it that way?"

"No, she knows you better then that. You are just going to have to get in trouble, Veta."

Veta grumbled a little before starting to load her plate full of food. It would be wise to eat now before her mother returned and did see the black eye… she would need both hands to cover her ears. Chichi, however, did not come back into the dinning room. They heard her footsteps as she left the bathroom and then went to her room where the "click" told them that she was not to be bothered for the rest of the night.

Gohan sighed and started to gather the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. He listened as Veta got up and started putting some of the leftovers in tupper-wear and then in the fridge for their mother and grandfather, the latter sleeping on the couch in the living room. She then picked up the drying rag and proceeded to dry and put away the dishes.

"Do you think she will ever get better?" Veta asked after a long moment's silence.

Gohan hand slowed on the large pot that he was working on. He frowned and then slowly shook his head.

"I don't think anyone is going to be getting better while the androids are on the loose."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I heard that another city got leveled yesterday…" Trunks said while looking out at the river with hard eyes.

Veta was standing in the middle of the river with her pants rolled up to her knees with a two pointed spear in her hand. The food supplies were getting low again because the last shipment had been destroyed by the androids. Bulma and Trunks had come over to share some of their supplies, but it wasn't enough for a home of two Saiyans and two humans. Gohan had left earlier that morning to see if there were any survivors at the latest destroyed city, leaving Veta to look for food to feed the family.

She looked at him, her eyes thoughtful. "You are letting it bother you more then it should."

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" Trunks sharply replied back, earning a cold glare from her that made a knot in his stomach.

"Of course it bothers me. Why wouldn't bother me? People shouldn't die like that. It's wrong and horrible, but right now, you and I can't do anything."

"Of course there is something that we could do! We could have saved some of them." He picked up a rock and threw it at the water, watching as it skipped all the way across to the other side.

"Right… save what? Five? Seven? If we were lucky we could save fifteen of them, die and then they would have get run over by #17 in whatever car he hotwired. Did that ever accrue to you? It would be a stupid death, one that I would rather not have."

She looked back at the water and stabbed the spear into it, pulling out a fish on the end and pushed it into the bag tied to her waist. "Come on, there is some bigger game up river." She muttered

Trunks stood and waited for her to step out of the water before both of them started walking. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was right… again… she had a habit of doing that. He just hated the feeling that he was so completely useless. He should be able to do something, but in truth, he was worthless. The only hope he had was to train and train and train. At some point he would be on par with the androids and then the world would be saved.

"What was that thing you mom was playing with in the lab." Veta ask while scanning the rivers surface, trying to come up with some conversation. Leaving Trunks to sulk was a bad idea in the end, cause he tended to do something unintelligent later.

He blinked in surprise and then he blushed. "It's stupid."

"You sure? She looked pretty intense when I was there last. Barely knew I was there…"

"She's trying to build… a time machine… She thinks that if we go back in time, we can save Goku and he will kill the androids and our time will be changed." The idea embarrassed him. His mother was normally smart and down to earth. From his point of view, she had lost her mind when she had started to build the silly thing.

Veta stopped walking and looked at him. He turned, expecting to see look of disbelief that he felt about the whole thing, but saw… hope shining in her eyes.

"Are you serious? Do you think it will work! Of course it will! You mom can make anything…"She started talking at a million words a minute and couldn't keep up with her chatter. She continued to do so till she ran out of breath and had to stop.

"You're an idiot."

She looked hurt, "Why? Because I think it will work?"

"Yes, it's stupid. Humans have been trying to build time machines for decades. And all of them have either blown up or not worked. I don't understand how you can see the best in every situation."

"Probably because of the same reason why you have to see the worse in every situation."

They both glared at each other and if someone else had been there, they would have seen the lightening bolts flashing between their eyes.

"You're ugly." He said at last, turning away from her.

"You're a moron!" She snapped back and stalked off, with her chin high in the air. Trunks watched her for a moment before following.

With a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing with those?"

Bulma yelped in surprise and clenched the binoculars close to her chest and turned to see a suspicious looking Chichi.

"Bird watching?" She said putting on a false smile.

Chichi's eyes narrowed. "You drove all the way out here to bird watch."

"Hey, I brought some food too."

"I don't believe you."

Bulma gave a slightly frustrated cry and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I was spying on the kids."

"Why? They're not doing anything are they!" A look of horror flashed over her face and grabbed for the binoculars.

"Excuse you, my son is a gentleman. He knows how to behave." Bulma said irritably while keeping the binoculars out of her reach.

"I'm not ready for grandkids."

"And you think I am? Your son is at lest twenty. Mine is ten. If I become a grandma now, I think I will pull my hair out."

"What are you two talking about?" Gohan asked from the doorway, giving both the women a suspicions look. They gave him an innocent look and Bulma put the binoculars behind her.

"Oh Gohan, you're back." Chichi went forward to hug her son and give him a kiss on the cheek. "We weren't talking about anything important."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry…"

Trunks looked at the back of the figure that stood in front of the gravestone. He wanted her to do something. Yell at him, blame him, hit him… hate him. Anything but standing there so still like that. He blamed himself. If he had been there, her brother would have been alive. He knew that he would have been alive…

This was the first time that he had seen her since he had picked up Gohan's body and flew it back to them. At the time he had left quickly, not wanting to see the looks in their eyes. He wasn't ready for the blame or the grief that would be there. But he knew that he owed it to Gohan to be there for her, after saving his life.

"Was it worth it?" She didn't turn to look at him as she asked her question. Her voice was dull and soft. Not her normal load confidence that he was so used to. "Was the power worth it? Was it worth my brother's death?"

"I… I don't know."

She snapped her head around to look at him. "You better damn well know! My brother is dead! Now who is going to protect us? Who is going to help me take care of my mother and grandfather?" She shouted at him through the tears that were running down her face. She walked right up to him, her face mere inches from his, glaring at his.

Trunks felt his face go hot from the guilt and the awkwardness from the situation, but he stood his ground and glared back at her. Even though she was crying now, her tears were silent. "I'll protecte everyone. I help with your family. I'll pick up where Gohan left off."

"Oh, so you're a big man now? You're going to kill the big bad androids while you're at it?"

"Yes, because I am a super saiyans."

"Maybe you didn't notice, but so was my brother! Look at where he is!" She snapped, pointing at the gravestone.

"You sound like my mother!" He couldn't stop himself from snapping. He was sorry, he really was, but now she was pushing his buttons and wanted her to stop. Next thing she was going to say was that they should use the blasted time machine.

"Good. At lest that means one of us has some common sense! There is no way you can fill Gohan's shoes. No one can! You can't even come close."

"You know what? I can't believe that I came here. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"And you did! Now go!"

Snarling, he turned on his heel and took to the air, leaving a sonic boom in his wake. Veta watched him, her eyes angry at first, but then they welled up with more tears. After a moment, her knees gave and she was on the ground while sobbing. Nothing was the way that it should be. She should have her father and brother at home with a frustrated but happy mother. Her brother should have had universities fighting over him to attend their schools and she should have… have been…

She blinked. Never before had she thought of what she would do if she wasn't training to one day fight and defeat the androids. Holding up her hands, she looked at the calluses, the painfully short nails and the scares on her knuckles. Would she still have those if her father had lived? Was he such a great man that he could have changed all of this?

She looked back at her brother and father's graves with the freshly laid flowers on top of them. A bit farther down were the graves of the others that had fought with them. All of them had died when she was a baby and all she new was what she had heard from stories. Their graved should be made for heroes, not these simple stones with only a name on them…

She didn't want Trunks to rest here like the others.

Looking back in the direction that he taken off in, she thought hard. Then she took to the air and flew off in the direction that she and her brother used to train in.

His grave would not be added… even if it was at the cost of her life.

O0o0o0o0o0

The phone rang twice before Veta picked it up in the hall way. Her mother was outside hanging up laundry and her Grandfather was napping on the living room sofa.

"Son residence." Veta said around a yawn. It was still early by her clock and she was normally completely useless in the morning till 11 or 12.

"Veta! Veta, you have to stop him!"

Veta blinked. It took her a moment to realize that desperate sounding voice on the other line was Bulma. "Whoa, wait, what's going on?"

"It's Trunks. He ran off to Pepper City to try and fight those blasted androids. He just left. Veta, please go and stop him!"

"I'll get him, don't worry." Veta said before putting hanging the phone. She ran up stairs to her room to grab the Nyibo and her shoes before dashing outside.

"Veta! Veta, where are you going! Veta!" Chichi screamed as she saw her daughter blast off.

There was no way that Veta would be able to catch Trunks, even if she flew fast enough to break the sound barrier, it wouldn't help. He lived much closer to that city then she did… More then likely he was already at Pepper City fighting.

'Idiot When I get done with him...'

Supposing that he would still be alive when she got there. Veta shook her head. That train of thought wouldn't help. He would be there, she would grab him and they would make a mad run for it. Androids couldn't sense Ki like she and Trunks could. They could run and hide and the androids would get board of looking for them and leave.

It was a good plan, and would have worked... fine… but by the time she got there the fight was almost over, with Trunks on the losing end. #18 was standing over him, forming a large Ki blast over her head and Veta's plan was gone.

Taking the bo staff from off her back, she aimed and screamed, "NYOI BO! NOBASU!"

#18 had a moment to blink as she heard the command before the end of the staff smashed right into her face and sent her flying into one of the buildings behind her. Not wasting a moment, Veta swiped the magic bo staff to the right, hitting #17 in the gut, causing his eyes to bulge and he to went sailing.

It wouldn't last long. She had only caught them by surprise, in a moment they would team up on her and then she would be in real trouble. Racing forward, she grabbed Trunks and placed him over one shoulder, and took off. This place had tons of caves that she and Gohan used to play hid and seek in. If she could just reach one of them…

#17 appeared in front on her and before she could stop, he held out his arm and clothes lined her. She lost her grip on Trunks and he flew off in one direction as she slammed on the ground.

"Fuck…" she moaned.

"Now, now… that's not language a lady should use." #17 said in eerily calm voice.

He grabbed the front of her sleeping shirt and hauled her off the ground, "I am entertained though… you didn't really think it would be that easy did you?" He tiled his head to one side as he looked her over and chuckles at her PJs. "You look familiar, have we met before? No wait!" His lightened up, as if remembering a pleasant memory. "You look like that faker! He was a pretty bad guy… would pretend to be blonde when he was really had black hair."

"That was my brother." Veta snarled as she gripped #17's hand and tried to open it. Another hand gripped the back of her neck and Veta turned to see #18 looking rather upset about the black eye she had just gotten.

"You do look like him… You're just missing one thing…" She said before placing a finger over the right side of Veta's forehead. In one swift motion she brought it down, cutting the skin from her forehead to bottom of her cheek, cutting the eye. Veta screamed at the pain and could feel warm blood flowing down her face.

"Heh… we could have a little bit of fun with this one… not as much as the other one though." #17 chuckled

Veta clasped a hand over her face in an attempt to try and stop the blood. She needed to get away and need to do it now. Suddenly she realized that the Nyoibo was still in her hand. Setting it vertical to the ground she gave the command again it shot up in the air with her still gripping the part going up. It worked, 18 and 17 had let go of her, but they were flying after her now.

The staff shank to it normal size and she quickly put it back in its sheath. Cupping her hands together, she placed them in front of her and…

"MAASENNNKOOOO!"

It didn't work the way that she hoped it would have. She knew that she wasn't that strong, but didn't think that she was that weak either. #18 simply blasted through the attack and sent an upper cut straight into her stomach. Veta's one eye went huge and was sent flying backwards into #17 who had suddenly appeared behind her. He cupped his two fists together and smashed them right into the small of her back sending her flying right back to the ground hard enough to leave a descent crater.

The landed on either side of the crater and waited for the dust to settle. #17 eyebrows rose as he saw Veta back on her feet, her legs shaky and blood completely coving the right side of her face. There a number of cuts all over her body from where the rocks had cut in and from the way that she was holding her side, a number of ribs were broken. She turned to one side and spit out a mouth full of blood and then turned back to glare at him, mouth in a vicious snarl.

"I can completely see the resemblance now. Your brother looked just like that before we killed him. We took our time with him though so we could hear him scream." He tilted his head to one side and sighed happily at the memory.

"This one didn't scream much though…" #18 said. Veta turned to look at her and gasped as she saw that she was holding Trunks up by the scruff of his jacket. "He's a cutie though. Too bad he's human." She placed her free hand on Trunks neck and smiled at Veta. "Are you his whore?"

Veta looked down at the ground and muttered.

"What wrong?" #17 looked disappointed, "No more fight left in you? And here I was hoping you would be more like brother… I bet he would be so disappointed in you…"

"Don't talk about Gohan like you know him!" Veta scream at him, "Have no right! You took him away from me! He was all that I had and you took him from me!"

For the first since Veta was a little girl, she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry with fear and the hopelessness of the situation. How could she fight something like this? She would die here. She would die and there would be no one to take care of her mother when she was gone. What in the world had even possessed her to come here?

A moan from Trunks remaindered her. He was still alive… but barely. His Ki was slowly fading and soon it would be gone…

Gone, just like her brother. Just like her father, her child hood, everything that she could have had that was normal…

And it was all their fault.

When Veta used to think of the androids, it was simple thinking. They were there, they did bad things, and one day they would be stopped. When Gohan had died, she had been more sad then angry. She should have been angry, but it had been Gohan's choice.

But now…

Now she was angry… no… there wasn't even a word for what she was feeling now. She was angry at them. They had ruined… every thing. They had ruined everything.. and they didn't care! It was a game to them. Her life, her planet, her people and her family! It was all just some game to keep them entertained!

It had happened before Veta could have even thought about it. All the emotions, angry, helplessness and despair all seemed to mix together to form something stronger. She in a battle crouch, her mouth set back in a snarl and a growl rumbling from her throat. Rage was pulsing through her veins, causing her heart to pound load in her ears and her vision go red.

Her head snapped at curl blond still holding Trunks. The state that he was as in… they had done that to him. They had killed him…

There was a sound, it was almost like glass being smashed, followed by a scream, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Veta dashed forward, her pain gone and power surging though her body. #18 had a moment to look surprised before Veta's fist slammed right into her face. 18 dropped Trunks as she went flying backwards. Veta neatly caught him before he could hit the ground and put him back over her shoulder.

"You little bitch." #17 said as he charged her.

"Go to hell!" Veta whipped around and let lose a ki blast right in face. It sent flying back into Pepper city and he crashing into one of the still standing buildings.

Not wasting a moment longer, Veta left, flying faster then she had ever remembered flying in her life. She left the pepper city area and flew and flew and flew…

Before she knew it, she was standing outside the Capsule Corp building where Trunks and Bulma. As soon as she touched down, the door flew open and Bulma rushed out.

"Oh, Trunks! I was so… so…" Bulma blinked at the sight before her. Trunks passed out, bleeding from a number of wounds all over his body and slung over the shoulder of a Super Sayian Veta.

"Bulma… I'm so tired…" Veta said before her hair turned back to it's normal black color. She was out before her body had even hit the ground.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're a moron." Were the first words that he woke up to. It took him a moment to realize where he was. The last think that he remembered was that he had been fighting #17 and #18 in Pepper City before being knocked out by #18. One thing was for sure. He hurt. He hurt badly, but it was a good kind of hurt. It meant that he was alive. Somehow…

His eyelids felt so heavy, but he managed to open them. The figure in front of him was blurry, but his eyes soon cleared and then they went wide with surprised.

It wasn't the fact that he hadn't seen her since their had argument at Gohan's grave, but the fact that she seemed to be as bandaged as he was… only not suck in a bed. There was a heavy bandage over the right side of her face, and others coving up numerous cuts and scratches all over her body.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You're a moron, that's what happened. Even you mom agrees with me."

He snorted and turned his head away from her. If he had known that when he woke up he would have to deal with this, he would have stayed sleep.

Two fingers, one bound to the other, were placed under his chin and turned his head back to her.

"You mom was scared witless. She called me right after you left and asked me to go and stop you, but by the time I got there, you were the androids punching bag. #18 was about to do a finishing move on you, but I shielded you. Afterwards, I picked you up and ran away. They chased and we fought a little, but I lost them in the end."

"Run away to live another day?" He muttered. There was something that she wasn't saying… he could tell from they way that she talked and how she didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Something like that. It worked. We're alive, aren't we?"

"What are you doing out of bed!" Bulma shrieked from the doorway causing both the teenagers to jumps (and grimace) in surprise. She held more bandages and some food in her arms and was looking at them with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, I can still walk…" Veta started, but was cut off.

"Bed, bed, BED, BED!" Bulma shouted at her. Veta quickly did as she was told and hobbled to the bed across the room. Bulma helped her get into the bed and tucked the blanket around her and told her that her mother would be around as soon as she could. Then she walked over to Trunks' bed and looked down at him. She brushed some of his hair out of his face and leaned in against the bed railing.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I willing to give the time machine a shot. I really am no match for them…"

"You don't even know if you have any arms or legs under that blanket, but you're saying that you're will thing to go back in time? First things first, concentrate on getting better. Then we'll talk about the time machine."

He looked over at Veta to ask her something, but was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep.

"You did the same thing when it happened to you. You slept for a few days, if my memory is correct, which is always is. You missed it, you know?" Bulma said, having her elbow on the bed rail while resting her head on her hand.

"Missed what?"

"She went super sayian while she was saving you. You must really mean something to her." She winked at him before placing the water bottle to his mouth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So… it worked. I didn't grow a second head or anything, did I?" Veta asked while checking her body to see if anything was out of place.

"Nope, just your normal big one." He grinned.

She stuck her tongue at him, "I was hoping that maybe your personality may have changed. I guess that was hoping for too much."

Trunks chuckled before turning serious again. "Nervous?"

"A little. It's just Frezza, if that's what your asking."

"No, I mean… this whole thing… We'll be changing everything."

Veta crossed her arms while staring out over the landscape. "If it means we get to live in a life where we don't live in fear and grief…" She turned to look back at him. "I'll do anything for that. What about you? Are you nervous? You get see your dad for the first time outside a picture frame."

"Yeah… I don't know what to expect though… all I know is that he is proud."

"Maybe it was an exaggeration?" Veta said, although she knew very well that while her Mother and Bulma were prone to that flaw, her brother wasn't. Still, he could be that bad…

Something in her mind clicked and both of them looked up at the sky at the same time. It was still too far out to see, but they could feel it. Freeza was coming. They waited till the spacecraft was visible to them from where they were waiting for Goku's spaceship.

"About that time…"Trunks muttered. "Where's your dad? I thought he was supposed to be here already…"

"I don't know… we could play it safe. You'll keep an eye on Freeza while I make sure the others are safe?"

"Yeah…"

The looked at each other for a moment and then flew off in their respected directions. From here out, everything was going to change... they could only hope that it was going to be for the best.

* * *

My computer crashed and I lost all of this story save for what I had on I don't know how far I'll take this, but I'll do as much as I can. 

Hope you enjoyed, more to come at some point.


End file.
